


Toture

by LoverofMidnight



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, FebuWhump2021, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Implied dark Morgana, M/M, One Shot, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Wordcount: 500-1.000, febuwhumpday21, toture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverofMidnight/pseuds/LoverofMidnight
Summary: With some difficulty, they made there way outside. Arthur had to sling Merlin basically over the horse to get him up. He made sure to keep a tight grip across Merlin’s chest to keep him upright. He could feel when Merlin finally fell asleep.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145546
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Toture

Merlin woke up with a groan, the ice shackles were cold around his wrists. The room was dark and he tried to hear anything, but the silence was so intense all he could hear was the sound of his heart beating.

When a man walked into the room, Merlin felt a cold shiver racing down his back. For a moment he wished that he was back home.

The man walked closer and Merlin could smell the faint scent of pig around him. Merlin flinched away when the man gently ran his finger over Merlin’s face.

He could feel the magic in the air around the man. “You are going to tell me what the prince and the knights plan on doing to Morgana, do you understand?” The man’s voice was low and rough.

Merlin violently shook his head, it had taken so long to bring himself to tell Arthur about magic and that it wasn’t completely evil. That Morgana could still be saved if she gets out of control under her sister.

The sound of a flesh meeting flesh rang through the small room. The pain that bloomed across Merlin’s cheek almost made him whimper.

“You think you have a choice in this?” The man leaned forward, his hand closing around Merlin’s neck.

Merlin sent a silent pray up, that this would end soon. He had a feeling that he would be meeting his maker today.

“Now, you are going to tell me there plan, or so help me. I will make you wish that you were never born.” The man hissed out.

Merlin bit the inside of his lip, staying silent.

The man sighed before he got the chair ready over a big tube. He would see how long he could last before he would spill the beans.

He could see the fear in the blue eyes as he got it ready. The way the boy’s chin was trembling slightly and for a moment he almost felt sorry for him.

His hand clenched around Merlin’s neck as he dragged him over, the shackles long enough. He had learned the hard way that it is better to keep a prisoner shackled than give them a chance to get one over.

Merlin was forced into the chair, the man easily kept him at bay before he tied Merlin’s arms behind the chair.

A silent tear ran over Merlin’s cheek, he wished that he had a chance to give Arthur one last kiss. His magic strained to search for a way out.

Unknowing that even with the cuffs on, that his magic leaked from him, helping Arthur and the knights to find him.

The man slowly lowered Merlin into the tub, when the boy’s head fully submerged under the water, the man started the slow count.

He could see Merlin’s shoulders as he tried to get free.

Merlin felt the panic slowly rising up in him, his lungs screamed for air, his shoulders and arms burned as he struggled against his chains.

When he was started to be lifted out, small dots were dancing in front of his eyes.

He heaved slightly, coughing up water. Merlin gave a weak whimper when the man took a step closer.

“Pl-please, stop.” Merlin barely managed to form the words between his chattering teeth and heavy breathing.

“Are you going to tell me about the plans?” The man leaned into Merlin’s space, he could see tears running down his cheeks but it can also be just water droplets.

When Merlin shook his head, the man lowered him back into the tube. Merlin took a deep breath just before he was fully submerged again.

He could feel his strength leaving him, with each second that ticks by.

When the man finally lifted him out, was he shivering from head to toe, he coughed up water that he didn’t even know he swallowed.

The man asked him again, he shook his head again, he wouldn’t give up their plans.

It continued like this for hours, just before the man lowered Merlin into the water again, the door burst open.

Arthur took the scene in, without even thinking about he cut the man down.

With some help from the knights, they managed to get Merlin out of the chair. It took some work to get the shackles to unlock, but when he was finally free he curls himself up against Arthur.

He was cold into the depts of his bones and exhausted. It took everything in him, to keep his eyes open.

Arthur turned them around slightly, getting the wet clothes of Merlin before he wrapped him up in the capes.

It would need to do until they get back to Camelot.

With some difficulty, they made there way outside. Arthur had to sling Merlin basically over the horse to get him up. He made sure to keep a tight grip across Merlin’s chest to keep him upright. He could feel when Merlin finally fell asleep.

When Merlin opened his eyes again, was he in the comfort of a warm bed, pressed against a warm body. An arm was wrapped around his waist.

Merlin’s eyes fell shut again, the knowledge that he was safe with his beloved help him to fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Please tell me what you think of the story and constructive criticism is always welcome.  
> I can also be found on Tumblr @lover-of-midnight.


End file.
